vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Doushin Shoujo to Otona Sekai
[[Archivo:Doushin_Shoujo_to_Otona_Sekai.jpg|thumb|288px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por cosMo.]]Doushin Shoujo to Otona Sekai (童心少女と大人世界 / The Childish Girl and the Grow up World / La chica Infantil y el Mundo de los Adultos) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. La canción habla de una chica ya adulta, frustrada con su vida y con el mundo de los adultos. Ella odia ser adulta dado a que no puede ser libre como antes. Un día no soportando más la frustración, la ciudad le concede su deseo y manifestándose como la forma infantil de la chica, le muestra el camino al corazón de la ciudad donde puede partir de 0 y revivir su infancia. Después de aburrirse de jugar, la niña le pide de deseo a "una estrella fugaz" un nuevo lugar para jugar. Cumplido el deseo al día siguiente se abre un agujero en el cielo del cual empieza a caer basura, la cual usan para construir su lugar ideal, sin percatarse que iban a terminar de emular el sistema y mundo de los adultos. Cuando es muy tarde la chica recuerda su antigua vida y se percata que de que el agujero conectaba al mundo de los adultos. Finalmente la chica despierta y descubre que todo era una ilusión. Sin embargo no pudiendo soportar el sistema de los adultos, se declara que es distinta a ellos. Finalmente, buscando el agujero que la condujo al corazón de la ciudad, termina cayendo a un desagüe en reparación. Esta canción es la N° 5 de la Saga The Girl's Fantasy Cinema Interprete: GUMI (Principal) Megurine Luka y Kagamine Rin (Secundario) Letra: cosMo y GAiA Musica y Video: cosMo '''Ilustración: '''Syuri22 *Nicovideo *Youtube(Oficial) Letra *Kanji sacado de Hatsune Miku Wiki *Traducción al español por Kazakiri Kanji= ρ「その街は　言い続けた　『不幸ヲ　サヨナラ』」 λ「それが正しいかどうか　自身すらわかっていなかったけれど」 目標（ゆめ）を持ち　適えることを　推奨された　コドモの頃は オトナになれば　キラリ輝く　未来がくると信じてたけど 現実は　耐え難いほどの理不尽を　押し付けられて いつしか　それが　オトナなのだと　呪文のように　自分に言い聞かせる 確かに　できることも少しずつ増えたし　欲しいモノも大体　手に入るようになった でも　ワタシが本当に望んだモノのカタチは　こんなものだったっけ ああ　大嫌い　成長するたび　楽しいことどんどん減ってく　このセカイは　終わることの無い罰ゲームのよう ああ　くだらない　あれも　これも　ダメと縛りつけて　ネガティブな方へと均等にする足の引っ張り合い 摺り切れた心に　ささやくノスタルジィ せめて　夢の中だけでも　ずっと子供でいられたらいいのにね ―――　貴女ノ　貴方タチノ　ソノ　不幸ニ　サヨナラ　――― λ「街は　少女たちから　不幸な記憶を取り去りました」 ρ「絶望と哀しみが　彼女自身を壊してしまわぬように」 λ「こうして彼女は　オトナの世界を　忘れ」 ρ「精神（たましい）は　街の光に導かれるまま」 λ「『現実（ち）』に穿たれた　深い"アナ"を通り抜けた先」 ρ「子供だけの『共有夢（セカイ）』にて　新たな器を手に入れました」　 <<秩序レベル0.0…>> め　さます　そこにわ　なにも　なくて わたしたち　とりあえず　かけっこ　した <<秩序レベル1>> しばらく　して　かけっこも　おにごっこも　あきて　きた　ので お☆　さま　に　とりあえず　おねがいごと　を　した　よ 「あたらしい　"あそび"　を　わたしたちに　ください」 <<秩序レベル2>> よくじつ　から　おそらに　ぽっかり　おうきな　"アナ"　が　あきました そこから　ふる　"ガラクタ"　に　わたしたちわ　むちゅー　になりました <<秩序レベル10>> "ガラクタ"　たち　ゆーこーかつよー　ヒミツキチを　作ります わたしたちの　たからもの　みんな　えがおになりますように　 <<秩序レベル11>> もっともっと　みんなと　楽しくすごせる　場所が　ほしいと たくさん　の　ざいりょう　で　ヒミツキチ　を　ひろげていきました <<秩序レベル20>> いつの間にか　ヒミツキチは　ちょっとした　まちになっていました ワタシたちは　よろこび　たたえあい　"らくえん　とし"　と　名づけました λ「都市はみるみる発展と拡大を繰り返し」 ρ＆λ「それにつれて」 ρ「"アナ"から降るガラクタは刺激的なモノになって行きました」 <<秩序レベル30>> 抑えられない好奇心　手に負えないモノで遊びました ピストル　電車　砲台　ロケット　ちょっと危険な香り うっかりさんな不注意で　誰かが少し死にました ワタシたちは　ひどく　悲しみ　そして　おののきました "死（しっぱい）"　は　ワタシたちに　教訓を残しました <<秩序レベル40>> "ガラクタ"たちに　混じっていた　"本"　で　"知恵"を　つけました 彼らの　"死（ぎせい）"　無駄にしないために　ワタシたちは　がんばります <<秩序レベル50>> このままではいけないと　やってはダメなこと決めました 約束をやぶったヒトには　こわ～い罰を与えます　 <<秩序レベル60>> ちょっとギスギスしてきたので　遊ぶヒトを限り　役割を与え 時間も場所も　役割に応じて制限です　仲間割れなんてもってのほか 「いやだ！もっと遊びたい！」 「遊びの時間は終わりだ　さ、交代だ」 「私はこんなことがやりたいわけじゃないのに…」 「どうして好きなことだけをやってちゃいけないの？」 「苦しいことに耐えるのは　市民の義務だよ」 「どうして自由に遊んじゃダメなんだよ！」 「ルールを守らないなら、遊びは禁止！！」 「もう、こんなのいやだよぉ！」 <<秩序レベル96>> ガチリとした秩序ができあがりました　確かに　この街は　とても平和(？)になったけど 遊んでいたはずの　ワタシたちはちっとも楽しくなくなりました <<秩序レベル99>> ここのところ　何をやってもつまらないよ　こんな感覚　昔どこかで経験したような…… "アナ"を　よくよく　覗いてみると　"元"居たセカイと　繋がっていた そこで　ワタシは　すべて　"思い出す" それは　"今"　の　この楽園都市(ばしょ)　と　とても　よく似て　つまらなそうで オトナたちは　望んで　つまらない　セカイ　築いたわけじゃ　なかったんだ ああ　思い出す　成長するたび　楽しいことどんどん減ってく　このセカイは　終わることの無い罰ゲームのよう ああ　思い出す　あれも　これも　ダメと縛りつけて　ネガティブな方へと均等にする足の引っ張り合い ああ　恋しいよ　たとえそれが　夢　幻　だったとしても　今更　諦めきれない　ガラクタの楽園 ああ　無気力なオトナたちとワタシは違う　今度こそは　みんなが幸せになれる世界を創るんだ ρ＆λ「虚ろな声ポツリ　つぶやいた彼女は　楽園都市を目指して　深い深い穴に　飛びこみました<<↓Manhole↓>>」 |-| Romaji= rho「sono machi wa ii tsuzuketa『fukou wo sayonara』」 lambda「sore ga tadashi ika douka jishin sura wakatte ina katta keredo」 yume wo machi kanaeru koto wo suishou sareta kodomo no goro wa otona ni nareba kirari kagayaku mirai ga kuru to shinjiteta kedo genjitsu wa tae gatai hodo no rifujin wo oshitsuke rarete itsu shika sore ga otona nano dato jumon no youni jibun ni ii kika seru tashikani dekiru koto mo sukoshi zutsu fue tashi hoshii mono mo daitai teni hairu youni natta demo watashi ga hontou ni nozonda mono no katachi wa konna mono dattakke aa daikirai seichou suru tabi tanoshii koto dondon hetteku kono sekai wa owaru koto no nai batsu geemu no you aa kudaranai are mo kore mo dame to shibari tsukete negatibu na hou heto kintou nisuru ashi no hippari ai surikire ta kokoro ni sasayaku nosutarujii semete yume no naka dake demo zutto kodomo de irare tara ii noni ne ――― anata no anata tachi no sono fukou ni sayonara ――― lambda「machi wa shoujo tachi kara fukou na kioku wo tori sari mashita」 rho「zetsubou to kanashimi ga kanojo jishin wo kowashite shimawanu youni」 lambda「koushite kanojo wa otona no sekai wo wasure」 rho「tamashii wa machi no hikari ni michi bikareru mama」 lambda「『chi』ni ugatareta fukai “ana” wo toori nuketa saki」 rho「kodomo dake no『sekai』nite arata na utsuwa wo teni ire mashita」 <> me samasu soko ni wa nani mo nakute watashi tachi tori aezu kakekko shita <> shibaraku shite kakekko mo oni gokko mo akite kita no de o hoshii sama ni tori aezu onegai goto wo shita yo 「atarashii “asobi” wo watashi tachi ni kudasai」 <> yoku jitsu kara osora ni pokkari oukina “ana” ga aki mashita soko kara furu “garakuta” ni watashi tachi wa muchuu ni nari mashita <> “garakuta” tachi yuuko katsuyo himitsu kichi wo tsukuri masu watashi tachi no takara mono minna egao ni narimasu youni << chitsujo reberu 11>> motto motto minna to tanoshi kusugo seru basho ga hoshi ito takusan no zairyou de himitsu kichi wo hirogete iki mashita << chitsujo reberu 20>> itsuno manika himitsu kichi wa chotto shita machi ni natte ima shita watashi tachi wa yorokobi tatae ai “rakuen toshi” to nazuke mashita lambda「toshi wa mirumiru hatten to kakudai wo kurikaeshi」 rho & lambda「sore ni tsurete」 rho「”ana” karafuru garakuta wa shigeki teki na mono ni natte iki mashita」 <> osaerare nai kouki shin te ni oenai mono de asobi mashita pisutoru densha houdai roketto chotto kiken na kaori ukkari san na fuchuui de dareka ga sukoshi shini mashita watashi tachi wa hidoku kanashimi soshite ononoki mashita “shippai” wa watashi tachi ni kyou kimi wo nokoshi mashita <> “garakuta” tachi ni majitte ita “hon” de “chie” wo tsuke mashita karera no “gisei” muda ni shinai tame ni watashi tachi wa ganbari masu <> kono mama de wa ikenai to yatte wa dame na koto kime mashita yakusoku wo yabutta hito ni wa kowa~i batsu wo atae masu << chitsujo reberu 60>> chotto gisu gisu shite kita no de asobu hito wo kagiri yakuwari wo atae jikan mo basho mo yakuwari ni ouji te seigen desu nakama ware nante motte no hoka 「iyada! motto asobi tai!」 「asobi no jikan wa owari da sa, koutai da 」 「watashi wa konna koto ga yaritai wake janai noni…」 「doushite suki na koto dake wo yattecha ikenai no?」 「kurushii koto ni taeru no wa shimin no gimu dayo 」 「doushite jiyuu ni ason ja dame nan dayo!」 「 ruuru wo mamoranai nara, asobi wa kinshi!!」 「 mou, konna no iya dayoo!」 <> gachiri to shita chitsujo ga deki agari mashita tashikani kono machi wa totemo heiwa(?) ni natta kedo asonde ita hazu no watashi tachi wa chittomo tanoshiku naku narimashita <> koko no tokoro nani wo yatte mo tsumaranai yo konna kankaku mukashi dokoka de keiken shita youna…… “ana” wo yoku yoku nozoite miruto “moto” ita sekai to tsunagatte ita soko de watashi wa subete “omoidasu” sore wa “ima” no kono basho to totemo yoku ni te tsumarana sou de otona tachi wa nozonde tsumaranai sekai kizuita wake ja nakattanda aa omoidasu seichou surutabi tanoshii koto dondon hetteku kono sekai ha owaru koto no nai batsu geemu no you aa omoidasu are mo kore mo dame to shibari tsukete negatibu na hou heto kintou nisuru ashi no hippari ai aa aishii yo tatoe sore ga yume maboroshi datta toshite mo ima sara akirame kirenai garakuta no rakuen aa mukiryoku na otona tachi to watashi wa chigau kondo koso wa minna ga shiawase ni nareru sekai wo tsukurunda ρ＆λ「utsuro na koe potsuri tsubuyaita kanojo wa rakuen toshi wo mezashite fukai fukai ana ni tobi komi mashita」 |-| Español= Rho: "En esa ciudad continuó diciendo un "adiós infeliz"" Lambda: "Ni siquiera sabía si estaba correcto de alguna forma " En mi infancia se me recomendó tener un meta (sueño) creía que me llegaría un futuro muy brillante cuando me convirtiera en adulto Imponiéndome una insoportable e irracional ilusión sin darme cuenta, me dije a mi mismo como si eso fuera un hechizo para ser adulto Ciertamente, multiplicando poco a poco lo que hago, puedo obtener aquello que quieroSin embargo, yo realmente quería la forma de una cosa, Ahh, realmente detesto cada vez que crezco hasta ser adulto, las cosas divertidas disminuyen rápidamente, este mundo es como una penitencia que nunca acaba Ahh, vaya estupidez, es imposible atar esto o aquello, tirando de ambos lado equitativamente hacia una forma negativa Una nostalgia susurra a mi corazón destrozado al menos, si estuviera dentro de mi sueño, estaría bien ser siempre un niño ---------Para usted y ustedes, ese infeliz adiós ---------- Rho: "La ciudad removió las memorias infelices de las chicas" Lambda: "La desesperación y el dolor no han roto a las chicas" Rho: "De esta forma, las chicas olvidaron el mundo de los adultos" Lambda: "El espíritu es guiado por la luz de la ciudad " Rho: "La perforada "realidad es atravesada con un profundo hoyo" Lambda: "Sólo los niños comparte los sueños (mundo). Obtengo un contenedor fresco" <> Despierto , y allí no hay nada Por ahora, sólo corramos <> Después de un tiempo, corrimos y jugamos hasta que nos cansamos ☆Stella-sama, primero que todo, yo tengo un deseo "Por favor, Damos un nuevo "juego" a nosotros " <> Desde el siguiente día, del cielo poco a poco, salió un gran hoyo De allí, salía "basura" y nosotros estábamos delirando <> la basura continuó con su uso útil y construimos una base secreta Es nuestro tesoro, todos tenemos una sonrisa <> Mientras pasa el tiempo nos divertimos más y más con todos, el lugar que queremos y el montón de material, expandimos la base secreta <> Antes de darnos cuenta, la base secreta fue convirtiéndose en una ciudad Expresamos una emoción de felicidad, la nombramos "la ciudad paradisíaca " Rho: "la ciudad que se repetidamente se magnifica y expande rápidamente " Rho & Lambda "se llevan eso" Lambda: "Del hoyo, la basura que cae ha sido estimulada " <> La insaciable curiosidad, jugamos incontrolablemente Una pistola, un tren, una batería, un cohete, tiene un olor un poco peligroso Alguien murió en un descuido accidentalmente Nosotros tenemos mucho dolor y temblábamos La muerte (el error) nos dejó una lección <> las basuras se habían mezclado, se unió el libro con la sabiduría para aprovechar al máximo sus muertes (sacrificios), nosotros nos esforzamos <> al ritmo que vamos no es bueno, a la final decidimos hacer algo malo Las personas que rompieron su promesa se le da un castigo aterrador <> Se llegó a una atmósfera un poco seria, se detuvo a las personas que jugaban dandoles unas reglas el tiempo, el lugar, de acuerdo a las reglas, es una restricción, se hizo una absurda discordia entre amigos "¡No quiero! quiero jugar más" "el tiempo para jugar ha terminado, así que, ¡cambiemos!" "¡no quiero seguir haciendo esto!" "¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo que más me gusta?" "soportar cosas dolorosas es la obligación de los ciudadanos " "¡¿Por qué es imposible jugar libremente?!" "Si no sigues las reglas, ¡¡está prohibido jugar!!" "¡Ya no quiero más esto!" <> El estricto orden de los niveles fue completado, ciertamente, esta ciudad había sido pacífica Aunque jugábamos, ya no teníamos nada divertido <> Últimamente, cualquier cosa que hacíamos era aburrido, esta sensación la experimenté hace ya mucho tiempo ojeando profundamente a través del "hoyo", me di cuenta que la "base" estaba conectado con el mundo Ahora, "recuerdo" todo Ese "ahora" de este ciudad (lugar) paradisíaca es muy similar a al aburrido mundo que los adultos anhelan, sólo que ellos no querían construirlo Ah, recuerdo que cada vez que crecemos, la diversión va disminuyendo poco a poco, este mundo es como una interminable penitencia. Ah, recuerdo que era inútil atar esto y aquello, tirando de ambos lado equitativamente hacia una forma negativa Ah, lo anhelé, incluso si eso era sueño, incluso si era una ilusión, ahora, no puedo rendirme en el paraíso de la basura Ah, soy diferente de estos perezosos adultos, esta vez crearé un mundo donde la gente pueda ser feliz Rho & Lambda: "le susurró una voz vacía y la chica murmuró que está apuntando hacia la ciudad paradisíaca, luego saltó a un profundo; profundo hoyo <<↓Pozo↓>> " Curiosidades *En el video aparecen la Monja de Nun and Idol Girl y tambien a la chica de Runaway Boy and Lost Girl *En el Minuto 3:00 Empieza el Nivel 0, desde ahi llegan al nivel 99, el cual representa el transcurso de la niñez a la madurez. *Rho y Lambda son las narradoras de esta historia como anecdota *La chica de esta historia es vista por primera vez en Dr.Realist donde sale en la manecilla de el fondo. *Aunque cosMo utiliza la voz de GUMI para la chica, la Vocaloid tambien aparece en el PV, junto a otros Vocaloid en el mundo imaginario de ella (Miku, Kaito, Meiko, Luka, etc) *La estrella a la cual la chica le pide el deseo es Stella pero por estar dr realist de incognito espiando a la chica en su forma de estrella se tienen preguntas de que si fue a el o stella, cuando si se piensa bien es stella la que cumple los deseos . Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por GUMI Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Contenido Cuestionable Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2012